Comforting
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: Hunter is afraid of syringes. Sebastian comforts him.


_Hunter is afraid of syringes. Sebastian comforts him._

* * *

"Lucky you didn't land on your head. But well as stubborn as you are that would not have caused any harm." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You love me as your best friend and roommate, as your co-captain and your partner in crime."

"One more word and you will lose all these titles.", Hunter warned. He was sitting on a hospital bed, holding an ice pack against his head and glaring at his best friend who sat on a chair next to the bed. During Warbler practise Hunter tried a back flip and accidentally bump into David which caused both of them falling to the ground and David hurting his ankle while Hunter had a strained neck and a headache.

Sebastian drove them to the hospital. Because even he made fun of Hunter, he was worried and wanted to make sure both boys were okay. David was picked up by his parents after the check up, so it was Hunter and Sebastian.

"You know, I could say I warned you."

"You know, I could hit you with my icepack."

Hunter moved a little and winced. His neck hurt very bad. Suddenly the door opened and a doctor walked in. He checked Hunter before and made sure to get him the icepack. Now he walked in, carrying a little tray.

"Okay, there is no damage at your vertebra. You just need to rest a few days, make sure your neck is always warm, take the medicine and no dancing.", he said. "And now I will give you a shot to reduce the pain."

The doctor filled the syringe and Hunter became pale as death. His hand shot forwards and grabbed Sebastian's arm while watching the syringe with pure horror.

"Hunter? Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked because the way Hunter dig his nails into his arm hurt a lot. He looked at the syringe and back to his friend.

"You're afraid of syringes?" Hunter just made a approving sound.

Sebastian got up and sat next to his best friend on the hospital bed. "Okay, listen, you need this to feel better. It would hurt only once. I'll make sure the doctor is careful."

Hunter just gulped and grabbed tighter to his arm when the doctor walked towards him with the syringe in his hand.

Sebastian took Hunter's hand in his own and put an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Don't think about it. Think about the Nationals. The Warblers in New York. New York. You always wanted to go there, you told me. Being in New York, singing on a New Yorker stage. When the lights go out and there we are. The adrenaline rushing through your whole body. Imagine how it would feel to have the trophy in your hands. Nationals Champions. Imagine how proud you would be and imagine how happy everyone else would be. Jeff and Nick would jump around like little kids, Thad would want to carry the trophy even if it's bigger than him, Trent would cry as always. We will totally kill the performance.", he whispered into the younger one's ear. Hunter was so distracted by Sebastian that he didn't notice the pain of the syringe.

"Okay, that's it.", said the doctor. Surprised Hunter looked at him. "That's it? I didn't noticed."

"Seemed as your friend made a pretty good job in distracting you."

He smiled at the boys and then left. Hunter and Sebastian followed, still holding hands without them noticing.

"Okay, now that the syringe didn't killed you…"

"Thank you, Bas."

Hunter stopped in the hallway and looked at his best friend. "Thanks for staying and getting me distracted and all that."

"No problem. I mean, you're my best friend and I don't know who I will rooming with me when you get a heartattack because of one syringe.", Sebastian joked. Still Hunter looked at him with a seroius expression on his face.

"For me it's a big deal. You dind't make fun of me. My former friends would. So, thank you."

"As I said, no problem, Hunt."

They walked towards Sebastian's car und got in. When they started to drive, Hunter closed his eyes and sighed relief.

"I hate hospitals."

"Who loves them? I mean, seriously." He laughed.

"Why am I friends with you?" Hunter asked with a sigh.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, right."

Sebastian smirked, then lent in and wanted to kiss Hunter on the forehead. In this moment Hunter moved and opened his eyes. The result were their lips touching and butterflies in both their bellies. When they broke apart a few seconds later, Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, it was supposed to be a kiss on the forehead." Even he flirted with Hunter from time to time he loved being friends with him and didn't want to destroy the friendship. Hunter was one of the few friends he had.

"Do that again."

"What?"

"Do that again. Not by accident, of course."

"Are you high?" Sebastian stopped the car in a park box and looked at his co-driver incredulous.

"Look, I just wanna try something."

"I'm not a test object." Sebastian objected.

"I know, Bas, I know. It's just you saw me at my weakest and I just want to try something. Please?"

"You're high!" Sebastian muttered before he lent in again. Their lips touched again and it was hard to remember they were friends because the way this made them feel was incredible. Soon their kiss got more passionate and their tongues started playing with each other. When the need for air became too strong, they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Not remotely bi-curious, my ass?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That was a pretty hot kiss for someone completely straight."

"I never said I was straight. Just not bi-curious. Well, okay, I never was in a gay relationship before but seems like I am not straight but definitely Sebastian-sexual. So? Your house or our dorm in Dalton?"

"My house. In Dalton are way to much listener."

And with that Sebastian started the engine again and drove to his house in Westerville. His parents were gone on a business trip and nobody would disturb them. Well not until their maid wanted to clean a little and became the shook of her life when she saw two naked boys in a passionate make out session in Sebastian's bed.

* * *

And? Your opinion?


End file.
